The present invention relates to vertical Venetian blinds.
Various forms of vertical Venetian blinds have been proposed and diverse systems for holding these blinds to a support are known. It is very often advantageous with vertical Venetian blinds to have a valance which extends in front of the headrail, the valance having a more pleasing appearance than the headrail itself and covering the headrail and the support arrangement.
One particular form of headrail for a vertical Venetian blind includes a member of generally inverted channel cross-section having an upper web and front and rear flanges. The flanges each have, adjacent the upper web, an elongate recess which extends along the length of the headrail which is conveniently formed by extrusion, for example from aluminium. This structure of headrail while convenient for the purpose for which it is intended, is rather unsightly and a valance is most advantageous, therefore. The arrangements for holding the valance and for holding the Venetian blind are rather cumbersome and do not enable the headrail and valance to be mounted easily.